


eyes wide, you're so naive

by arysa13



Series: 2017 Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Clarke tries masturbating for the first time while Octavia, the girl she's supposed to be babysitting is upstairs asleep, but Octavia's brother gets home before she can finish.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: 2017 Kink Meme Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/687642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262
Collections: Bellarke smut





	eyes wide, you're so naive

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time (2017) there was a kink meme and after said kink meme i posted my work on ao3, but then i deleted a few of them for reasons. so yeah, this was written in 2017 so go easy on me. will post the other bellarke one i deleted too.

Clarke hasn't been able to stop thinking about the conversation she overheard while she was in the bathroom at school all day. It was a couple of older girls chatting, probably hadn't even realised Clarke was in there. They were talking about sex, which had piqued Clarke's interest, so she'd stayed to listen when she should have been heading to English class.

"Murphy's really hot and everything but he doesn't know what he's doing," one of the girls complains. Clarke thinks her name is Emori. "He's never even once given me an orgasm."

"You just have to teach him how," the other girl says. Raven, Clarke is pretty sure. "You've given yourself an orgasm, right?"

"You mean like…" Emori lowers her voice, "masturbating?"

"Obviously," Raven says dryly.

"Never done it," Emori admits.

"You should," Raven tells her. "Then you'll know what to tell Murphy to do. Trust me, when Finn and I first started having sex, he had no clue. Plus, it feels great and helps me unwind sometimes."

"Huh," Emori muses. "I guess I should give it a go."

The conversation was over then, but Clarke couldn't help but dwell on it.

She's never masturbated before, doesn't even really know how to. But now she's sitting on the Blake's couch, replaying the conversation replaying in her mind, and she thinks now might not be a bad time to try. Aurora's not scheduled to be home for another hour. Octavia, the kid Clarke is babysitting, is upstairs in bed already.

Clarke looks around hesitantly, though she knows she's alone, before tentatively stroking herself over her jeans. It doesn't feel like much, just what it is; her own hand touching her jeans. Nothing sexy about that. She pops open the button and slips them down, feeling a little nervous as she peels them off and discards them on the floor, leaving her in just her white cotton panties and Taylor Swift concert t-shirt. She slips her hand into her panties feeling along her slit, hoping to feel something.

Clarke tries to finger herself, but her opening is tight and dry and it's not working for her. She has no idea what she's doing. Is this supposed to feel good? She feels herself growing frustrated and rids herself of her panties in a last-ditch effort to get herself worked up. She closes her eyes and lays back on the couch, legs spread, hand between them, her fingers trying but failing to give her some kind of sexual sensation.

She's about to give up, but it's a second too late. The front door swings open, and Clarke's eyes fly open to see a boy stepping into the living room. Except he's not a boy, really. He's a man. He's got to be at least twenty. And now he's staring at her open legs, her pussy totally exposed to him.

Clarke shrieks and leaps off the couch, trying to pull her shirt down to cover her nakedness, only it's not quite long enough, so she ends up just cupping her pussy to shield it from his view. Her face is bright red and she has no idea what to even _say_ , she's so embarrassed. Honestly, she feels like it would be less embarrassing if it had been Aurora who walked through the door.

"Who are you?" the guy asks, his voice deep and rumbling, making her feel a little twinge between her legs that she hadn't felt while she was touching herself. He must be Octavia's brother, Clarke thinks. Octavia talked about him a lot. Bellamy, his name is. And fuck, he's hot. He fills out his t-shirt perfectly, and Clarke wonders what his thick arms would feel like wrapped around her. 

"Cl-Clarke," she stammers, still clutching her pussy. She's frozen in place, unable to grab her panties or her jeans to cover herself. "I'm Octavia's babysitter."

"Where's Octavia?" he asks, glancing around, as if Clarke would be on the couch masturbating if Octavia were in the room.

"Upstairs in bed," Clarke says, swallowing. His eyes flick down her bare legs and she feels herself grow hot all over under his scrutinising gaze.

"Did you finish?" he asks her, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Pardon?" Clarke asks uncertainly.

"Did you make yourself come?" he asks, soft but demanding. Clarke shivers. She shakes her head a little shyly. "You can finish if you want," he tells her. Clarke's stomach lurches. Does he want to _watch her_? And why does she kind of want him to? "I'll go upstairs," he nods, making towards the staircase.

"I can't," Clarke says abruptly. Bellamy turns back to look at her. "I…" she starts again. "I don’t know how," she admits. "I don’t know what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry to hear that," is all Bellamy says. She's pretty sure he knows what she wants, which is impressive because she's not even totally sure herself, but he's also not going to be the one to suggest it. She's going to have to _ask_ him. Which is humiliating in itself, but there's also the even more humiliating possibility of him saying _no_.

"I think there must be something wrong with me," she says quietly.

"I'm sure there's not, Clarke." She likes the way he says her name.

"Will you help me?" she asks, biting her lip nervously. Bellamy considers her.

"You're a little young," he says, but he doesn't look entirely convinced by his own words. Clarke drops her hand from between her legs, exposing her cunt to him again, and his eyes darken.

"Please?" she says softly. His jaw tightens and he sighs, but then he's crossing the room to her until he's standing in front of her, looking down at her. He takes her hand, the one she'd been trying to finger herself with, and runs his thumb over her fingers.

"You're not even wet," he notes, and Clarke blushes, because no, she hadn't been wet when she was trying to finger herself. But she's pretty sure she's wet _now_. Bellamy drops her hand and slips his own under the hem of her t-shirt, his fingers ghosting over her skin.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Clarke?" he asks her, and she nods. Bellamy leans into her, his lips covering hers, teasing her lips open with his tongue. Clarke welcomes his tongue into her mouth, tilting towards him, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue. She's been kissed before, of course, but she's never been kissed like _this_. She can feel herself getting wetter, and it feels like there's an invisible piece of string between her lips and her pussy, twanging urgently.

Clarke whimpers when his lips leave hers and he slips her shirt over her head, then deftly removes her bra, so she's naked before him.

"So pretty," he tells her, stroking her breasts with his thumbs. Clarke flushes at his words. She wants him to touch her more, wants his fingers between her legs, his mouth on her breasts, but she doesn't know how to ask him. "You don't know what you like yet, do you?" he asks her and Clarke shakes her head. "I guess we'll have to figure that out. Are you wet yet?" He drops a hand between her legs and she parts them obediently as he slips a finger tip between her pussy lips. He smirks at her, and god, that's sexy. She gives an involuntary noise of protest when he removes his finger and his smirk grows even wider.

"You have such pretty tits, Clarke," he tells her, cupping them in his hands. "So big and heavy, such pretty pink nipples, all hard for me. I wanna put my mouth on them. Do you want that?"

"Yes," Clarke breathes, and Bellamy drops his head to her cleavage, pressing kisses on the soft flesh of her breast before running his tongue over her nipple. He hooks one arm around her to keep her upright while his other hand fondles her other breast, making sure her nipples get equal attention, sucking them and rolling them between his fingers.

"You like having your nipples sucked?" he asks her, popping her nipple out of his mouth.

"Yes," Clarke whines, hating that he's stopped. She presses her chest against his, dragging her pointed nipples over the fabric of his shirt.

"Does it make your pussy wet when I play with your tits, hm? You like having my mouth all over these big tits?" Clarke nods. "I wanna see those tits jiggle, baby, come on. Bounce them for me." Clarke obeys his wish, bouncing up and down so her tits jiggle as he watches them, his eyes full of lust. Clarke feels herself blushing again as she keeps jiggling her tits for him, desperate for his approval but also feeling a little silly. Despite her slight embarrassment she can feel herself getting even wetter and her pussy throbs, aching for him to touch her there. She rubs her crotch against his leg, desperately needing friction.

"Bellamy," she whines. "My pussy," she says, unable to keep herself from blushing as she says the words. "I need…" she trails off.

"What do you need?" he asks her.

"Your fingers," she tells him. "Please touch my pussy. _Please_."

"Oh, you want me to touch your pussy?" he teases, letting his fingers drop to her thigh, lightly stroking her but not yet touching her where she most wants to be touched. Clarke nods. "Like this?" he lets his fingertips ghost over the outside of her pussy lips. Clarke wriggles against him, trying to get his fingers inside her. He chuckles and slips his fingers between her folds, but it's still not enough. He's not doing _enough_.

"Please finger me, Bellamy," Clarke cries desperately. "I need your fingers inside me." But instead of obliging her, he removes his fingers completely and Clarke whines in frustration.

"Sit down," he commands her firmly, and Clarke quickly obeys, dropping to the couch, her legs spread wide, ready for him. It occurs to her then that she's totally naked while he's still fully dressed. The thought only turns her on more. Bellamy drops to his knees, and gives her a mischievous glance, and Clarke thinks he's _finally_ going to put his fingers deep inside her. But instead he drops his head between her legs, his tongue making contact with her clit for the first time, and she can't help but buck against his face, a moan escaping her lips.

Clarke fists her hands into the couch cushions as Bellamy's tongue licks along her slit and swirls around her clit before sucking it gently into his mouth for a moment. She can feel herself reaching breaking point as his tongue delves into her folds and then the waves of pleasure are crashing over her and she's gasping for air, grinding against his face her pussy clenching as she rides out her orgasm.

"You like that, huh?" Bellamy smirks up at her, and Clarke manages to nod, though she feels completely boneless. That probably should be it. He helped her with her orgasm like she wanted, and now they should probably forget this ever happened. Bellamy gets to his feet, still looking at her naked body, obviously wanting, but not willing to do more without her explicit consent.

"I want you to fuck me," Clarke finds herself saying. Her thirst for him is not yet sated.

"What?" Bellamy chokes, his eyes widening.

"I want you to fuck me, please," Clarke says, giving him her best doe-eyed look. "I've never had a cock inside me." Bellamy groans, covering his face with his hand, conflicted.

"I want to fuck you so bad, Clarke," he tells her. "But you're what, sixteen?"

"Fifteen," she corrects him.

"Fuck," he swears.

"Please, Bellamy," she begs him. "I want my first time to be good." Bellamy looks at her, uncertainty in his eyes. But then Clarke slips her hand between her legs again, biting her lip as she touches herself, and his resolve is gone. He pulls his shirt over his head, kicking his shoes off before removing his pants. "We don't have long until your mom gets home," Clarke tells him while she watches him undress. She wants to run her tongue across his hard chest, but she knows they don't have time for things like that.

"Trust me, this won't take long," he tells her and she watches in anticipation as he pulls his underwear off. He stands naked in front of her, and she's pretty sure she's never seen such an image of perfection. His cock is big, and Clarke doesn't have a lot of experience with penises, but she's pretty sure it's larger than average. Her stomach flips over at the sight of the thick head, and her juices start flowing again when she imagines it entering her.

Bellamy finds a condom in his wallet and rolls it on and Clarke watches in fascination.

"You sure you're ready for this?" he asks her, and Clarke nods. "Tell me if you want to stop."

"Okay," Clarke whispers, and then he's joining her on the couch, and Clarke lies back across the couch as he positions himself above her, his cock gently knocking against her thigh. He lets the tip slip between her folds ever so slightly, gathering her juices on the head before pushing into her a little further. He pushes the head into her opening, and Clarke whimpers at the thickness of it, stretching her open.

"You okay?" he checks.

"I'm okay," she confirms, and Bellamy pushes into her another inch. Clarke moans and Bellamy groans slightly. She can tell it's taking all his self restraint not to just thrust his entire length into her and fuck her hard. He inches into her slowly, his cock stretching her, and just when she thinks she can't take anymore he pushes in the last inch, filling her completely. He pauses then, as Clarke breathes heavily, letting her get accustomed to his girth.

"How do you feel?" he asks her, and it occurs to her that he's being much gentler and more careful with her than he was when he was just using his hands and mouth.

"You're so big, Bellamy," she pants. "I feel so full."

"You want me to fuck you now?"

"Yes," she says enthusiastically. "Yes, fuck me." He pulls out of her just a little before thrusting into her again, and _god_ , it's the best thing she's ever felt.

"Yes," she moans again. "Like that. God, Bellamy, your cock."

"You like that?" he chuckles, thrusting into her again.

" _Yes_ ," and she doesn't know if it's a response or a cry of pleasure, but it works either way. He starts fucking her in earnest then, and she can feel his huge cock pumping in and out of her, hitting her deep inside, sending her closer and closer to her climax while she makes incoherent noises of pleasure. She clutches at him as he fucks her hard, his earlier gentleness giving way to his lust. Clarke's orgasm hits her by surprise and she cries out, arching up towards him while he continues to fuck her, until he reaches his own climax, moaning as he comes inside her.

It takes him a minute to pull out of her and stand up. He walks into the kitchen and comes back sans condom.

"You okay?" he asks her.

"Better than okay," she smiles and Bellamy grins back at her.

"I'm glad," he says. "Better get dressed before Mom gets home," he says gently, bending to pick up his clothes. He dresses and Clarke somehow manages to do the same, pulling her shirt over her head about thirty seconds before Aurora opens the front door.

"Oh, Bell, you're home," she says in surprise.

"Just got here," Bellamy says gruffly.

"I've got Chinese. Have you eaten anything?" Aurora asks, Bellamy glances at Clarke and she tries her best not to blush.

"Nothing substantial," he smirks.


End file.
